Gas turbine combustors are the subject of continual improvement, to provide better cooling, better mixing, better fuel efficiency, better performance, etc. at a lower cost. For example, heat shields are known to provide better protection to the combustor, but heat shields also require cooling. The heat shield panels are typically mounted to the combustor shell by means of studs extending from the back face of each panel for engagement with bolts on the outside of the combustor shell. The cooling of some panel areas around the studs may be challenging, especially on smaller sized heat shield panels, and, thus, hot spots may occur.